Le secret des cheveux de Severus Rogue
by ptiLu
Summary: OS Défi : Enfin la plus grande révélation de notre maître de potions préféré


_Voici un petit OS sans prétention, écrit dans le cadre d'un défi avec maechan01 ayant pour thème : Le secret des cheveux de Séverus Rogue._

**Le secret de Severus Rogue.**

C'était samedi, il avait donc toute sa matinée. En voyant son reflet dans la glace, Séverus Rogue poussa un soupir de désespoir. Il venait tout juste de sortir de la douche, avait séché ses cheveux avec sa baguette, mais déjà ceux-ci étaient redevenus gras.

FLASH BACK :

Un jeune garçon de 12 ans bien bâti, les cheveux noirs de jais, soyeux et lisses, les yeux noirs mais envoûtants, déhambulait de part et d'autre de sa salle de bain.

_ MAMAN ! Cria-t-il.

_ Oui Séverus, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Est ce que tu as vu ma lotion pour cheveux ?

_ Non mon poussin, tu as regardé dans ta boîte à produits de beauté ?

STOP ! Arrêt sur image. Oui, on parle bien du même Séverus Rogue. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il était un beau jeune homme jalousé par ses congénères masculins pour sa beauté, mais surtout pour ses cheveux.

_ Ah ! Jl'ai trouvé ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait près de ma fenêtre ? Dit-il pour lui même.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit sous la douche, ayant tout ses produits pour entretenir son corps, à porter de main lors de sa sortie. Sauf qu'au moment de sécher ses cheveux...

_ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

_ Séverus ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ …

Mais déjà Mme Rogue montait les marches du manoir, pour se rendre à la salle de bain de son fils.

_ Ouvres !

_ Non laisses-moi.

_ Séverus, ouvres TOUT DE SUITE !

*clic*

_ Mais qu'est ce qui…

_ Il faut que je me relave les cheveux… se convainct il en renfouissant sa tête sous le pommeau de douche.

_ Prêtes moi ton shampooing steuplai m'man.

Devant l'air désespéré de son fils, elle ne put qu'aquiescer et lui tendre son flacon.

Mais rien n'y fit.

_ Maman, qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

_ Montre moi ta lotion et ton shampooing.

Elle se mit à sentir les produits, et le verdict tomba.

_ Mon chéri, ce n'est ni du shampooing, ni de la lotion.

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

_ Des potions graisstout. Malheureusement, l'antidote n'a encore jamais été trouvé. Seul un très grand maître des potions pourraît te rendre tes cheveux.

_ Tu en connais un ?

_ Oui…

*toc toc toc*

Il s'agissait du hibou du travail de Eileen Rogue, la mère du jeune garçon. Elle était dans la recherche de potions pour la médicomagie, ce qui correspondait un peu à la biologie chez les moldus. Et à chaque fois que ce hibou pointait son nez (ou plutôt son bec), elle devait se rendre à son laboratoire car ça signifiait une Urgence.

_ Oh non Maman attends ! Dis moi qui !

_ On en repalera ce soir mon chéri c'est promis.

_ Mais… Mes cheveux !

_ Tu n'as qu'a rester à la maison aujourd'hui.

_ Grmblm…c'soir.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front puis alla au labo en transplanant.

La chose que Séverus ne savait pas, c'est qu'il ne revit jamais sa mère depuis ce jour.

FIN FLASH BACK

En effet ce jour là, Mme Rogue fut victime d'une explosion volontaire dans son laboratoire, qui lui fut fatal. Il s'agissait de son collègue, Mr Rosdale, un ancien Gryffondor envers qui la mère de Séverus entretenait une vile concurrence.

Aujourd'hui, Mr Rosdale est encore à Askaban. L'actuel professeur de potions de Poudlard lui rendait visite parfois.

Mais cette fois, Séverus avait un bon pressentiment, sa nouvelle potion fonctionnerait, et il retrouverait enfin sa chevelure d'Apollon que tous enviaient.

Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé le coupable qui avait échangé ses produits contre du graisstout il y a maintenant de ça 26 ans, mais il avait sa petite idée sur la personne. Pour lui, il avait déjà une potion toute faite depuis longtemps, potion qu'il avait inventé et testé (mais pas sur lui il est pas encore fou au point d'aller à l'asile non mais oh !).

Séverus qui, perdu dans ses pensées, était toujours devant son miroir, frissonna. Il était resté en serviette et la fraîcheur des cachots se faisait sentir petit à petit dans la pièce.

_ Bon, Séverus à toi de jouer maintenant, se parla-t-il.

C'est sur ces paroles pleines d'entrain et d'encouragement qu'il appliqua sa potion sur ses cheveux fraîchement lavés. Il fallait que ça marche cette fois. Encore 4h de repos sur sa chevelure pour voir l'effet.

**4 heures plus tard**

L'heure de vérité approche.

_ Voyons voir. Il faut que je rince, puis on verra ensuite.

Et après s'être rincé puis séché les cheveux…

HALLELUJAH !

Là, si vous n'avez jamais vu un Séverus Rogue souriant (avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et sincère s'entend), attention aux âmes sensibles.

C'est ainsi qu'en rentrant dans la grande salle, il fit une entrée remarquée, autant que celle des maraudeurs au temps où ils étaient à Poudlard. En croisant le regard d'Albus Dumbledore, Rogue put sans peine apercevoir son clin d'œil discret. Il était au courant de ses recherches et l'avait soutenu dans ces moments où le moral est dans les chaussettes.

Arrivés en cours le lundi matin, Rogue était tellement heureux qu'il en oublia de saquer les Gryffondors.

_ Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Ron Weasley à son meilleur ami Harry Potter.

_ Regarde ses cheveux Ron, lui répondit Hermione Granger, sa petite amie. Il a du trouver un produit pour garder ses cheveux propres… Qu'est ce que tu en penses Harry ?

_ C'est très probable.

_ Mr Croswell, dit le professeur de potion. Je me suis permis de convoquer votre père. Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu au dernier trimestre et je tenais à mettre vos parents au courant de cette baisse. Vous n'y voyez bien sûr aucun inconvénient ? Bien.

_ Mais pourquoi juste mon père, professeur ? Osa le jeune gryffondor.

_ Pourquoi déranger tout le monde ?

_ Euh…

_ Bien reprenons.

Et le cours se passa dans une anxiété crédible pour le jeune Gryffondor duquel le père fut convoqué, dans une curiosité maladive pour le Trio d'Or.

* * *

_ Mr Croswell, entrez je vous prie

_ Séverus, comment allez vous ? Lui répondit le père de l'élève.

_ Mieux. Je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour votre fils Croswell.

_ Ah non, disait il avec une certaine appréhension.

_ Non. Vous souvenez vous avoir emprunté – sans mon autorisation – mes produits capillaires, il y a de ça maintenant 26 ans.

_ Non je regrette, lui répondit Croswell, de plus en plus blanc.

_ Et bien moi si.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, répliqua Rogue, de son ton le plus froid.

* * *

_ Papa, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda le jeune Croswell à son père.

_ Rien du tout Jonathan, rien, répondit-il tel un automate, le visage plus blanc que jamais et les cheveux roses ET gras. Lui qui les portait autrefois longs et en catogan, tout le monde pouvait désormais admirer sa nouvelle chevelure.

Rogue observait la scène de loin. Il avait vu dans l'esprit de Croswell il y a 26 ans, lorsqu'il étaient en cours ensemble, que c'était lui l'auteur de l'acte qui l'humiliait pendant toutes ces années. Il avait donc retourné le piège de son ancien "camarade" contre lui, mais en pire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, le professeur de potions de Poudlard devint le plus jalousé et le plus adulé de l'histoire de la célèbre école de magie.


End file.
